My Flirty Body Guard
by xXxshoujo.kuroi.neko.chiixXx
Summary: My Flirty Body Guard Lucy is a famous singer many are trying to kill her or kidnap her or do anything for her to be love by her.She was once near to being raped by some guy, a handsome guy with gray hair he is deeply madly in love with her. But someone saved her a guy with a strawberry orange hair.Then she offered her to be her body guard will he protect her from his flirtious self
1. Chapter 1

+My Flirty Body Guard+

My first fanfic! Please be easy on me any correction is allowed!

A/N: English is just my secondary language if there is any wrong grammar in this chapter please bare with it T^T. enjoy chapter 1 XD

Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is a famous singer many are trying to kill her or kidnap her or do anything for her to be love by her. She was once near to being raped by some guy, a handsome guy with gray hair he is deeply madly in love with her. But someone saved her a guy with a strawberry orange hair and wearing light blue transparent shades. Then she offered her to be her personal bodyguard can this guy protect Lucy from his flirtious self? XD

**Chapter 1: Concert**

"Lucy your concert will begin soon be ready!" her manager Mirajane called out to Lucy "hai! hai!" Lucy answered lazily while fixing her hair and dress at the final moment then walked out of her room when "Lu-chan! You're so beautiful!" her best friend levy said with gleaming eyes and clasped hands "thank you levy-chan please wait me until I finish my concert 'Kay?" she said while her two hands resting on levy's shoulder's "okay! ganbaru ne~! And oh! I almost forgot our other friends will be going there too in our tonight's party!" levy said with huge smile plastered on her face "really! I'm so excited well see you later!" then she walked out the back stage.

Tonight is Lucy's one of the biggest concert she had that's why they will have a party after the concert she's wearing a tube dress four inches above her knee its color is black with a red edge in the 3 layer of frills and also the edge of the tube has a red she has black gloves until her elbows and a knee high black socks and wearing a black boots with a wing design drawn in tint of color red [1], her hair is straight in upper part and curled in the lower part and has a black skull designed clip placed in her right part of her hair.

She then began to walk on the stage and light spotted on her and the cheering started when the stick of the drummer started and she began to strum her guitar.

"_Tell me our time went_

_And if it was time well spent_

_Just don't let me fall asleep_

_Feeling empty again_

_Cause I fear I might break _

_And I fear I can't take it_

_Tonight I'll lie awake_

_Feeling empty"_

The cheer grows even louder"sing with me!" Lucy screamed" Lucy said so they did

"_I can feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_We're better off without you_

_I can feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_We're better off without you"_

The crowd started jumping and waving their hands holding different color of light sticks

"_Now that I'm losing hope_

_And there's nothing else to show_

_For all of the days that we spent_

_Carried away from home_

_Something's I'll never know_

_And I had to let them go_

_I'm sitting all alone_

_Feeling empty"_

Lucy stops playing her guitar and hold the microphone on her mouth when she then again sung the chorus

"_I can feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_We're better off without you_

_I can feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_We're better off without you, without you"_

She closed her eyes and sung the bridge and her sweat on her forehead cascaded down her cheeks perfectly

"_Something's I'll never know_

_And I had to let them go_

_Something's I'll never know_

_And I had to let them go_

_I'm sitting all alone_

_Feeling empty"_

She then opens her eyes revealing a chocolate brown eye that makes the audience scream again

"_I can feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_We're better off without you_

_I can feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_We're better off without me"_

She then pant with a smile after singing and shouted "THANK YOU!" and again the loud scream echoed in the whole place. She then again sung until the last song an hour later the concert ended

"Yo minna!" Lucy greeted when she and levy arrived at the party "sorry if were late" Levy said while scratching the back of her head "it's just Lu-chan took so long in choosing her dress" she excused at them "hmm…levy-chan~!" Lucy pouted cutely "Lucy I'm going to introduce you to everyone come on here!" her manager Mira said while signaling at the blond singer "hai! See you later guys I'll be back!" Lucy then walked behind her white haired manager, and then they reached the top two ways stair "ehem!" Mira cough that eventually get all of the guesses' attention "may I interrupt for a minute I just to all of you meet my now a shining star singer LUCY HEARTFILIA!" all of them give a round of applause and Lucy smile and give them a smile before starting her speech "blah…blah…blah…thank you all for coming please enjoy the party"

Half an had passed when the last of their waited friend arrived "gomen I'm late... again" the man named gajeel redfox said he has a piercings in his nose and has a long black hair "geez you're always like that!" levy growled "hmm?, don't be so mad at him levy-chan because you miss him!" Lissana Strauss said she's Mira's younger sis "th-that's not it!" levy stutter with a tint of red in her cheeks "hey! Stop the talk and let's eat now I'm starving ya now!" a pink haired guy named Natsu Dragneel said while drooling at the foods "stop the drooling ash brain!" Gray Fullbuster said he has a jet black hair and dark blue eyes "what did you say Popsicle head?" Natsu countered "please stop calling gray-sama like that!" a girl with blue hair Juvia Loxar said glaring at natsu "stop that or else…" a red haired girl Erza Scarlet said clenching her fist that make the two latter like a scared cats "don't be so brutal my love" a blue haired boy Jellal Fernandez said while playing with Erza's red locks that made her blush "they llllllike each other" a blue talking cat placed in Natsu's head named happy said "Wendy so much sweet ok!" another white cat named Charle said to the little girl Wendy Marvell, Happy's ears perked up hearing the white cats voice "ok!" Wendy answered "do you like my fish" happy interrupted the two but he's being ignored by the white cat "is everybody already here?" Lucy said looking at her busy friends "yes! We all are here!" erza answered after counting all of them"well then let's go to our table!" Lucy smiled at them "yosh!" natsu said punching in the air in excitement

TSUZUKU... (tbc)

[1] That wing design in her boots is the wing in card captor sakura XD

*"hai! hai!" Lucy answered lazily

HAI-this is the Japanese word for saying 'yes'

*"okay! Ganbaru ne~! And oh! I almost forgot our other friends will be going there too in our tonight's party!" levy said with huge smile plastered on her face

GANBARU- means 'good luck' or 'do your best'

*"Yo minna!" Lucy greeted

MINNA-literary means 'every one'

*"yosh!" natsu said punching in the air in excitement

YOSH-means 'alright'

NXT CHAPTER: The strawberry orange haired boy?

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The strawberry orange haired boy?**

The party is already over no one is left there but just Mira and Lucy "ne~ Mira-san I'm going home now!" Lucy said to Mira while yawning "no I'm going to drive you home" Mira said, she can't let Lucy go home on her own in the middle of the night you know "Mira-san don't worry about me that much" Lucy said shooking her hands "no means no" Mira glared at her that makes Lucy frown. They head towards Mira's red sport car they both sat at the passenger's seat "drive at Lucy's mansion" Mira said to her chauffeur "yes ma'am" he answered then started the engine, they didn't know that they are being tailed by a black car with a man driving it he seems alone.

They arrived at Lucy's mansion front gate "thanks Mira-san" Lucy said then they give each other a kiss on cheeks "jaa! Ki o tsukete ne~" Lucy said while waving a good bye then started walking towards her mansion. . .she was at her mansions twin mahogany door unlocked the door and open it "okaerinasai hime-sama" her personal maid Virgo said bowing at Lucy "hmmm…tadaima" Lucy nodded "hime-sama do you want me prepare you a hot bath?" Virgo asked "yup just in my room thanks" Lucy just waited at the main living room of her mansion while Virgo headed toward Lucy's room upstairs to prepare her hot bath.

10 minutes later~

"Hime-sama your hot bath is ready" Virgo bowed "okay you can rest now" Lucy said then Virgo take her leave.

Well you see there are only few who are living with Lucy in her mansion Virgo her personal maid, Ebi the gardener he is assign in grooming the plants, Aquarius the garden waterer that always want a day-off to have a date with her boyfriend Scorpio.

Lucy then headed towards her bathroom and lock the door behind she then began to strip all her clothes "ahh…it feels good to have hot bath after a very busy day" Lucy groaned as her pale skin touch the hot water with strawberry soap flavored bubbles in it and scattered red roses petals.

After 30 minutes of hot bath~

She reach for her pink cottoned towel and wrap it around her body and another white small towel for her golden hair then walk towards her dresser "hmmm... which should I wear?" Lucy said looking at her train of night gowns hanging in her dresser while tapping her index finger in her chin "maybe . . . this!" she pulled a black spaghetti night gown with frills on the bottom part only 6 inches above her knee then she sat on the front of a mirror and started combing her golden locks while humming [1]

After 10 minutes of combing her hair she headed towards her queen size bed in pink mattress and red curtain hanging at the both sides of it. She laid her head at the fluffy white pillow and grabs the remote on the mahogany table beside her bed with a picture frame place on it she looked at the picture "oyasumi-nasai Okaa-san. . . Otou-san"then she pushed a red button and the lights turned off.

It's already 2:00 am when someone open the door of her room seems like this person sneaked in when Lucy is waiting for Virgo to finish her hot bath the door made a creaking sound but didn't wake Lucy up then lock the door again he came in making no sound in every step he reached the front door of the her bathroom he stopped for a minute and smell the strawberry flavor soap that Lucy used. He again walks towards Lucy but Lucy finally heard the footsteps coming closer to her so she quickly grabbed the remote in the side table of her bed and pushed the on button for the light, there she saw a handsome gray haired boy with violet eyes about her age too "wh-what are you doing here!" she stutter she don't know but she can't scream it looks like she was powerless and you can see the fear in her eye that she already had been in that situation or we can call it '_trauma_' "shhh… don't worry I won't hurt you" he said with smirk on his face, Lucy then got up on her bed walking backwards while the boy walk closer to her, until she reached the curtain of the glass veranda door that you can see the clearly at the outside the shadow of Lucy who is leaning on it. But it seems like no one is passing by in that kind of time.

"Here Loke-kun drink some more" a woman said seductively on the boy named 'Loke' "this too Loke-kun" another woman said "now, now slow down a bit I can take that all" the strawberry orange haired boy said with a smirk, he's sitting on a long red couch with 2 more matured woman than him at both of his both of his hands snaking at the shoulder of the two woman. The 2 woman is wearing strapless dress only 8 inches above their knee and the boy can have a good view of their cleavage "hey! You're so naughty 'ya know!" the girl in the right said when she saw the boy looking at her cleavage "hmmm? You know that I'm always like that…" the boy said with a seductive smile "that's why we like you, here drink some more!" the girl in the left said smiling while giving the boy a glass of beer, he then looked at his wrist watch reading '2:05 am' "geez, I need to go home now" he said lazily "Ohh… why so sudden!" the 2 girls said in chorus "don't worry I'll come back tomorrow" he wink at them and gave the 2 girls a kiss on cheeks "well bye Loke-kun" the two said again in unison, then he waved good bye at them "he's sooo hot" the other girl said licking her lower lip "yeah. . .I can't wait till tomorrow" the other answered and headed again inside the bar to entertain other costumers.

"Geez, why do I need to go home when I'm already enjoying" he sighed. Loke Regulus a strawberry orange spiky haired boy, always wearing light blue transparent sunglass behind is his emerald eyes. He's living alone in his apartment, his old neighbor 'Hana obaa-san' became his guardian due to absence of his father 'Lance Regulus', they say to Loke that he's working at Paris but the truth is he has other woman somewhere part of the world, while his mother died because of a disease. He is currently working at a small convenience store after his class it's km away from his apartment "I need to be prepared for obaa-san's scolding session" he sighed walking alone in the road while his hand buried in his pants pocket.

LOKE'S POV:

I was passing at the front gate of a huge gate when I saw two shadows on the window in the second floor of the mansion; it looks like a girl is pinned on the floor by some guy, how do I know that the girl is being pinned? Because of her huge boobs but I'm not sure if the other is a boy because of the counter of the veranda "why am I imagining things? Geez" but my eyes became wide open when the girl with huge boobs is struggling to brake free while the other figure is leaning closer "shit! It's not just imagination!" so I climb up the huge gate it's good that it don't have an electric shock so I can go to the other side without bruises, after that I ran towards the veranda where the shadows are and climb up and at last I'm here I can hear a girl struggling from the other side.

TSUZUKU…

[1] While she was combing her hair she's humming the song 'LaCie' from Pandora hearts :D

*"jaa! Ki o tsukete ne~" Lucy said while waving a good bye

jaa- means bye & ki o tsukete- means take care

*"okaerinasai hime-sama" her personal maid Virgo said bowing at Lucy

* okaerinasai- means welcome home & hime-sama- means princess

*"hmmm…tadaima" Lucy nodded

tadaima- means I'm home

*"oyasumi-nasai Okaa-san. . . Otou-san"then she pushed a red button and the lights turned off.

oyasumi- means good night

Okaa-san- means mother while Otou-san- means father

NXT CHAPTER: New Body guard? :D

A/N: please look forward for my next chappy! ^^,

Jaa~ Mata-ashita ne~

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gomen for the late update! It's hard to update because I'm busy studying I'm a collage now! 'Ya know! XD first week of school we already need to report! TT^TT**

**Well enough for the drama XD those who reviewed my story thank you and pls. be patient for my other new chapters I'm lazy when it comes in typing you know . **

**REVIEW REPLAYS!**

**maya-chan 14: **domo-arigatou for your great opinion! And I read your story "keys within ice" it's so awesome I can't review it every chapter cause I'm just reading on my phone TT^TT and also the "be as one"** . **

**DBSKPirateKing: **So you like it! Tnx! This idea just pop on my head then poof! It became coco crunch XD just joking. I really like LOLU pairing but on top of that is GRALU XD pls. review again

**DrewXMay: **Sorry if my last chapter is a cliffhanger it's just…..well…I don't know either XD maybe because I'm tired typing and it stopped there XD pls. still R&R

**HinaSnowBastia**: This is my next two chapters! Enjoy :D

**Well here it is! My new chappy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own fairy tail! But Hiro Mashima-sama did! But I do own the OC/s XD**

**Chapter 3: New Body Guard?**

"Stop! Please!" Lucy begged struggling on the guys tight grip on her wrist and her legs can't move because of the guy stopping it from moving using his legs, he then lean closer to her face wanting to kiss her on her perfectly red curved lips but she is looking at the right side while tears cascading on her now red cheeks. She was about to scream when he covered her mouth by his left palm and her other hand holding both her wrist above her head

"Shhhh…" he shush her then kissed her soft skinned neck "you're so beautiful you know? That black night gown you are wearing it fits you so well" he said grinning looking at her curvaceous figure

"hmmmph!" was all that she said because of his palm covering her mouth, he was about to her in lips when *thugsh* a loud sound of the broken glass door of the veranda scattered at the floor but the guy in at least protected Lucy by shielding his body to her, the two also look at the boy who did it.

Loke's eyes went wide open in seeing a crying helpless girl being pinned with some gray perverted haired guy on the carpeted floor, her chocolate brown eyes met the boys light blue transparent eye glass

"Tch… what do you think you're doing! Stop messing in couple's moment!" the gray haired guy said with annoyed face

"So this is how couples are doing in the middle of the night? Pinning you're crying and helpless girlfriend on the floor while holding both her wrist and holding her chin up so she can't escape while you're kissing her?" loke said sarcastically while her arms fold in front of his chest not caring about his few bruises in his hands and a cut on his handsome face

"you damn pest sure is annoying" the guy said while glaring at loke and then he picked Lucy up his shoulder like a sack, Lucy punched the gut at the back but it is so weak to make the guy say 'ouch' and her feet wagging at the guys chest

"Put…me…down!" she said between sobs but angry voice

"Geez…you ruined our night" the gray haired guy said annoyed

"My bad…but that's not how to treat a beautiful lady" loke said with his eyes staring angrily at the gray head guy

"ya don't care she's my girl" then he tried to jump from veranda but before he can he receive a punch from loke that hit his right cheek the guy almost fall from his feet so Lucy fall from his shoulder down to the floor but before she did loke catch her bridal style "you!" the guy yelled before punching loke but

"Hime-sama! What's happening there hime-sama! Please open the door!" Lucy's maid Virgo called out while banging the twin mahogany door with her full strength

" I'll come back for you ojou-chan" after saying that with a sexy voice the gray haired guy jump down and run away, then the door flew wide open with Virgo and the other workers or maybe she can call her family now

"Who are you!" Virgo said and all of them in fighting style and looks like ready to kill loke

"No every one! Please stop!" Lucy said while loke is putting her down gently

"But hime-sam-" Virgo's sentence was cut by Lucy

"he's the one who saved me!" she said while she wiping the left tears on her cheeks the then she face loke again while all of Lucy's workers are at her back staring at loke with expressions of 'don't-do-anything-to-hime-sama-or-else…' that make loke gulp' when Lucy speak that take their attention

"Can you be my personal body guard?" all of the workers eyes went wide open

-û-

**Lucy's POV:**

The morning light strikes at my eye that awakes me in my deep slumber I remember what happened last night, my veranda's glass door was ruined so I just move on my other room it just look simple but huge, mi sat up on my soft bed and rub my eyes lazily and make a y awn. I walk towards my veranda and feel the breeze of the morning air dancing all around me

"Knock knock knock" knock on my door interrupt me

"Come in" I replied

"hime-sama your breakfast is ready down stairs" Virgo said

"Hmmm…" I nodded

"Do you want me to dress you up hime-sama?" she offered staring at me with her usual emotionless face

"Huh! N-no! Can do it myself!" I answered quickly

"Okay then I'll take my leave hime-sama" with that she bowed and walked out of the door leaving me alone again 'I wonder why she always wants to dress me up herself?' I thought mentally to my self

**Normal POV:**

Lucy readied herself before walking downstairs' she is wearing a knee length with frills at the bottom pink dress it also has a few touch of black color at the fixed belt that show her curvaceous body, boots just the partner of her dress her hair at her usual hairstyle but the ribbon is black after finishing she headed downstairs.

-û-

Lucy is in their studio practicing her new song with her manager Mira on the other outside of the glassed room where Lucy is singing Elfman is also there with her sister Mira he's always helping her carry all her 'heavy stuffs' for their practice and to Mira's secretary evergreen also there the newly married couple Alzack and Bisca, they are always being invited by Mira to come because they are good in giving comments on what are wrong about Lucy's song and other things.

"So how was it?" Lucy ask Mira talking using the microphone

"Hmmm…..the emotions are good" bisca commented

"…..also the movements" alzack added, and all of them give Lucy a thumbs up that make Lucy grin

An hour later~

They were at Mira's office with alzack, bisca and elfman already left. Yep! Elfman is with the secretary Evergreen and the new married couple already got home to rake care of their baby Asuka, back to Lucy and Mira.

"Well Lucy-chan here is your schedule for the concerts this month" Mira began and give the paper to Lucy

"Hmmn…."she looks at it and read it mentally 'concert at the fairy tail high?' "Fairy tail high" she whispered to herself thinking about the school's name that Mira noticed

"Is that fairy tail high were levy and the others are attending?" Mira snapped at the thinking Lucy

"Eh! Y-yeah!"She said quickly looking at Mira "I wonder if I can go school too…." Lucy said with sad tone

"Demo….I'm sure many people will always bother you and even hurt you or always tail you" Mira explained with concern look in her eyes

"I know…if I have a bodyguard!" Lucy said smiling

"But Lucy-chan" Mira said but it's too late Lucy gave her the cute puppy dog eyes "but you need a very strong personal guard! Then you can…." Mira said looking away then Lucy grin and Mira saw it when she glanced side wards and it make her feel that her condition is already solutioned by Lucy just looking at her grin

"I already know someone!"Lucy beamed 'oh no what am I gonna do!' Mira thought mentally

-û-

**Loke's POV:**

It's already 6pm, I'm done with my job and already heading towards the bar when "ring….ring….ring…." my phone rang it's just number but I still answer it "mosh moshi" I said

"hi! It's me Lucy heartfilia!" the other in the phone said "so are you accepting my offer?"

"Hmmm…. Well…"

"You will be paided P100, 000 thousand a month!"

"Well….."

"Onegai" loke flinch at her beautiful pleading voice

TSUZUKU…

Well this chapter will stop here ^^v and please R&R

Next chapter:** His new job, her new school**

Jaa~

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is my fourth chapter! Please R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own fairy tail! But Hiro Mashima-sama did! But I do own the OC/s XD**

**Chapter 4: His new job, her new school**

"Well hmm... I guess I can't refuse to a beautiful lady?" Loke answered in defeat with a smile and scratch the back of his head.

-û-

Sunday morning~

"The orange haired boy is already downstairs hime-sama" Virgo excused peeking at the half of Lucy's door

"Hai! I'm coming!" Lucy said happily 'finally I can go to school too!' Lucy thought to herself smiling she is just wearing a black skirt and a sleeveless cream colored jacket with hoodies unzipped until her chest she has a black under tube, brown knee high socks and a black boots with straps design.

-û-

"Okay so it's settled! You'll be going at the same school as mine and live here at my house!" Lucy said happily that make all he workers smile too "well I'll be calling Mira-san about it and go to school tomorrow" she said cheerfully as she flip her cell phone open and dial Mira "hello! Mira-san! Yeah… I want to go to school tomorrow… where?...no I don't want there…well I want where levy and the others are attending!...yes! My new body guard will be studying there too…ok…bye!" with the call ended she again give them a big smile "well ebi can you accompany loke around? And show his new room?" Lucy said to ebi

"Hai! Hime-sama…please come with me loke-kun" ebi said and they already leave for the mansion tour

It's been half an hour and they arrived in a twined mahogany door "no one is allowed to enter this room, so please don't dare go inside" ebi explained and loke just nod and stare at the door while hey are going to the next room

'I wonder what is inside it' loke thought to his self

"This is your room" loke was cutted in his train of thought "the one there with twin mahogany door is hime-sama's room "ebi explained

"Okay" was all loke can say then he opens the door of his room 'whoa! It's four times larger of my apartment' loke mentally said in amazement

His rooms color is sky blue with a medium size bed with a small mahogany table beside at the other side is his dresser and at the corner is the bathroom it also has 2 empty shelf, his room also has a veranda that if you look at the side you can see Lucy's veranda clearly.

-û-

Monday morning~

"Ohayou!" Lucy greet lively at them as she was wearing the fairy tail high uniform, its white shirt with sleeves until her pulse with black frills on the edge and also the edge of baby collar has black line from both of the collar until her hips. she is wearing a red mid thigh skirt with also has black frills on the edge has few fleets on it on just the bottom part of it, she also is wearing a black belt hanging diagonally on her hips with a skull design in it, wearing black leg length socks and a brown boots just a good combination for the uniform the red logo is in the uniforms right arm printed on a black cloth.

While loke is wearing a gray vest with black color in the edges just like Lucy's with a white long polo shirt inside with red neck tie a black pants and of course his tinted glass

"Hime-sama why aren't you wearing your vest?"Virgo asked

"Well…it's kind of hot you know!" Lucy said even the truth is she just want some fashion XD

"You should wear it next time hime-sama" Virgo said

"Hai! Hai!" she answered lazily

"you can eat your breakfast now hime-sama" Virgo said pulling one chair for Lucy to sit, so Lucy walked down the stair and sat with loke also lined up with the other workers the food is enough for 10 people

"All of you!" Lucy said to them "sit and let's start eating" she then smiled "loke! Lets hurry were going to be late" with that they all started eating and loke while eating is glancing Lucy without her knowing

-û-

The schools bell rang knowing that the class already started "okay class" the class adviser of the 2-A Ultear Milkovich "we have 2 new transferee" she gestured them to come in "please introduce yourselves to the class

"Hi! I'm Lucy hearfilia but you can call me Lucy I think some of you already know me but still Yuroshiku ne~" Lucy said and give them a warm smile that make them all blush even the girls

"I'm loke stellar Yuroshiku minna" he smiled and wink at the girls that now has hearts on their eyes but not all of them because they love Lucy more than him

"lu-chan!" a familiar voice shouted

"Shhh… please quiet" ultear said looking at levy

"go-gomen" with that gajeel took a glance at the blushing levy because of embarrassment and smile to himself because of her cuteness, and Lucy smile at levy so does levy?

"Okay then you two can sit there" ultear pointed at the sit just at the back of levy's and on beside it

"Please sit here my princess" loke pulled the chair behind levy, it's a picture perfect of a couple

So Lucy now is sitting at the back of levy and loke beside her and the other side gray and at the back of loke is natsu "okay so let's start the class now"ultear said then started writing on the board

"Ne~ lu-chan how did you convinced Mira-san for you to go to school?" levy whispered

"I'll tell you later let's just first listen to sensei 'Kay" Lucy said her eyes not leaving the discussing sensei, but took a glance at levy and smile and levy nodded

-û-

It's already lunch the class went good for Lucy, she is very active at all the subjects always raising her hand to answer and always correct making her classmates admire her even more. I think for loke it was not that bad because he is also answering but also flirting with the girl's by winking at them

"Ne~ lu-chan lets have our lunch at the rooftop 'Kay" levy said with huge smile

"Okay you can go now I'm just going to do something it's just a minute" Lucy said then levy already went out going at the rooftop

Yeah all of them stare at Lucy while walking at the hall ways with loke; they were now at the canteen buying foods for all of her friends at the rooftop.

"Ms. Lucy uhmm…can you give me a signature of yours?" a girl said timidly while blushing, Lucy look at her

"Uh! Sure" Lucy said smiling at the girl that turned around for Lucy to put the signature at her back "eh?" why did you turn around?" Lucy asked confused

"w-well I don't have paper so p-please put it at the back of my uniform" the girl said

"Wait!" Lucy said that made the latter flinch in shock "you're one of my class mate!" Lucy said

's-she k-knows me!' the girl said mentally with shock wide eyes "y-you know me?"

"Hmmn!" Lucy nod and take out a pink handkerchief and put her signature in it and give it at the girl

"eh?" the girl said

"It's not cool to write something on your uniform" Lucy said patting the girls shoulder then they leave

"And what's your name again…..oh! Yupina nanase!" Lucy said

"ha-hai!" the yupina girl said with gleaming eyes because Lucy also remember her name

"Bye! See you at the class!" Lucy said waving good bye at the girl and so yupina

Lucy's POV:

It's so tiring even it's just half of the day, now I'm going at the rooftop sure that levy and the others is waiting for me there

"My princess do you want me to carry you?" loke snapped cutting my train of thoughts

"n-no! I can walk myself" I said smiling, I open the door of the rooftop and they are all there waiting sitting at the pink large blanket that can fit all of us

"Yo! Minna!"

TSUZUKU…

Sorry if it is just two chapters that I update cause my head ache strikes TT^TT

And I still don't know when I will update again XD pls. R&R

Next chapter: **The Story**

Jaa~

.


End file.
